


Untitled

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, post 5x02 - "Good God Y'All"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Sam walks away from the picnic table. Dean tries to process.And regardless, they ARE each other's weak spot.





	Untitled

Dean sat at the picnic table for a long time. Despite what he said, he couldn't believe they had really come to this point. To the point where splitting up was actually more acceptable than staying with each other, fighting together.

Dean no longer felt like Sam had his back. He hasn't been able to get over that betrayal – how do you, really?

Ever since he was a kid, all that mattered was Sam. His Sammy. There was nothing Dean would ever deny him, not until this point. With Sam, he felt he could do anything. With his brother there, his life was complete. All's he ever needed was Sam.

But now Sam needs something else, something that Dean can't provide. That was something Dean never expected to happen. He never expected Sam to need anything more than him, even when Sam was at Stanford. And the hurt it caused when he realized it was more than heartbreaking. He felt it in his soul.

He was totally bereft. He reached up to grasp onto his amulet, his last piece of Sam, only to remember it was no longer there. He had nothing of Sam left.

This was harder than when Sam left for Stanford. Sam's leaving then had nothing to do with Dean personally. This time, though…Dean would never have started the conversation, but couldn't ignore his feelings once Sam had brought the topic up.

Dean realized, even in those minutes, just how much things had changed. He would never stop worrying about Sam, hoping he was okay, wanting to know what he was doing, wanting to know he was safe.

But above all else, Dean realized that it was time to let go. Sam had realized it before Dean had.

The car was silent as he drove away.


End file.
